


This Is War

by KiannaKitter



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: This is a multi-character Versailles video set to the tune of This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I have waited forever to vid this song and I finally found an opportunity. I love this show and I love this song and they just go so well together.





	This Is War




End file.
